


GARTH: HUNTER SLASH SEX GOD

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mb64 over on ff.net gave me the challenge words train, condition, notify and fallacy. (FALLACY? REALLY?) Well, here you go. And if the title isn't enough to make you want to read this thing, I give up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	GARTH: HUNTER SLASH SEX GOD

"So who told you 'bout the haunted train?" Basco slurred drunkenly.

"Stripper in Duluth." Garth drained the last of his wine cooler. "Xenia. She worked with a snake. She was in excellent condition."

"Man, I hate snakes."

"It was worth it. She was way bendy. Not as bendy as Charlene in Baton Rouge, but she does this thing with her tongue – hey, did you know that during orgasm it takes less than a second for your brain to notify your – "

"Dude!" Basco whooped. "Gettin' some action!"

Garth smiled smugly. "It's a total fallacy that skinny geeks never get laid."


End file.
